On Top of the World
by darebearyourhair
Summary: Having to move to a new state means having to go to a new school. After Blaine Anderson's first day, he realized that WMHS is anything but ordinary. Now he has to deal with a shy nerd, a closeted badass, and a growing attraction to the most popular boy in school. Can he handle it or will it all come crashing down? Klaine & Brittana centric. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Hello. x This is my new story On Top of the World! This interesting story was actually planned out by my amazing Klainttana-loving cousin. She's on Tumblr, lightninglopez, go follow her! (: Anyways! There are some OC's in here, my cousin as a mother, me as Blaine's mother, a guy I really don't like as Blaine's father (he's still a homophobe just lettin' ya know.) Later on, two more OC's & sorry if anybody is acting differently like, I dunno how to put it. Well, I also have another story A New Gleek (not the best in my opinion) if you want, you can go check it out. Probably, if this story is successful, I will have more stories by then. I don't own Glee if I did, Klaine, Brittana, & Finchel wouldn't have ever broken up & Klaine & Brittana would have billions of babies, then they would rule the world. ANYWAYS, enough of my blabbering, enjoy my cousin's idea!**_  
_  
"What?!" Blaine exclaimed.  
Cooper had just told Blaine the news of their family having to move from Allentown, Pennsylvania to Lima, Ohio. Really? Ohio?  
"Mom! Why?"  
Criss, Blaine's mother, sighed,"Devon, I don't wanna move to Ohio either, why the hell would I? I bet it smells like old people."  
"Then whose idea was this? It's obviously stupid!"  
"Hey! Little Brother, watch your mouth! That hurts me, it's just a job offer! Be happy for me squirt!" Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother pointing all too much,"Coop, don't call me that also, I have friends here, that I'm gonna miss & who are going to miss me! I don't wanna leave! Mom! Can't big brother just leave instead of the all of us?" As she was about to speak, her husband, William, beat her to it,"Blaine, sit down & be happy that your brother is helping out this family. All you do is complain, you can make new friends, in Ohio. Those friends of yours were a bother either way." Blaine glared at his father, then glanced at his mother, Criss averted her gaze once their eyes met. The youngest child rolled his eyes going up stairs,"Where are you going Blaine Anderson?" his father yelled.

He yelled, still going upstairs, not looking back,"We're moving right? So, I'm gonna start packing!"

Cooper looked at both his parents, Criss looking at William, rolling her eyes at the serious face he held. She stood up to go help her youngest son pack, Cooper then looks at William when the door upstairs slammed shut,"It can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

It really was that bad.  
They were packing all week & made it on Saturday to Lima. They purchased a rather large house near Blaine's new school, William McKinley High School. By Sunday they were all set & 100% moved in, the hazel-eyed boy chose to relax in his room & shut everyone off, other than his mother. He had stressed over how the kids at his new school will treat him, will they like him or hate him? Will they care that he prefers men? He's been bullied before, of course, he just doesn't want it to be as bad as the last time. A knock disturbed his thoughts,"Who is it?"  
"Momma bear." Blaine chuckled slightly at the name she gave herself, then opened the door, his mother scurried inside his room & shut the door behind herself, proceeding to look around his room at how her son decorated it,"You okay, Devon?" She then turned her full attention to her son, smiling lightly.  
His mother was a kind woman, you could call her his best friend. Many people thought that it was silly that his only best friend was his mother, what would he say to that? Nobody would risk as much as his mother had, hell she even lost her job because she chose to protect her son. Nobody cared for him as much as his mother did. She's a short woman, in her mid 30's, light brown waist length hair always in a ponytail, burgundy & white striped shirt, with bright blue skin-tight jeans, followed with purple socks with a yellow crying face plastered on it.  
"I'm alright but, can I be honest mom?"  
Criss sat on the floor, looking up at her son with full attention once again,"Always."  
Blaine smiled, sitting on the floor next to her,"I'm scared."  
She smiled that comforting smile at him,"It's okay if you're scared, Devon. You're going to a brand new school, with brand new kids, in a brand new town, even a brand new state. I dunno what you should do, but what I do know is that I'm here for you, always. You are perfect to me, don't let anyone else tell you differently or else I'll be there pummeling 'em down."  
Blaine laughed, staying quiet for a moment then sighed,"Why didn't you tell me that we were moving beforehand? I mean, it's annoying enough that Dad was rude to me, but to know that I won't be able to see my friends again? We tell everything to each other mom."  
She looked saddened by his words then smiled lightly,"Sweetie, I barely found out like...two minutes before you did. I'm sorry." Criss looked at the alarm clock set beside Blaine's bed, 4:03 PM,"I have to go, let's talk more later?" "Job interview?" She looked at him, chuckling, her son knew her so well,"Yes, you know how this works B."  
She placed a kiss to his temple, stood up & left his room to attend her job interview.  
Blaine placed his hands on his face, he wished his mother could relax at least a bit, his father could go get a shitload of jobs instead of her. His hands fell to his sides.  
"Stupid asshole of a father." Blaine grunted, laying down on his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

It was Monday morning.  
Before he knew it, he was already being dropped off at the school.  
His mother telling him to have a good day & be careful, her driving off. Leaving her son in the school's parking lot.  
It was barely the 1st minute that his mother had dropped him off, he already hated the school.  
However, he proceeded to have to 'deal with it whether you like it or not' as his father would say. So he went to the office & received his schedule.  
As he was leaving the office, the door opened widely, slamming on a blonde girl's face. Blaine hurriedly kneeled down to see if she was ok, she looked up & he smiled at how absolutely _adorable _this girl looked. She had her hair in a ponytail, with thick rimmed glasses which complimented her ocean blue eyes quite nicely, a white-button up shirt, a dark blue sweater-vest along with khaki high-waters following with nice jet black dress shoes.  
"I'm so sorry, that was definitely _not _supposed to happen." he articulated, helping her with the books she once held in her hands.  
"It's fine, I'm used to it."  
He stopped,"Used to it? No, nobody should be used to anything along the lines of bullying, especially not someone as pretty as you."  
He proceeded to help her up off the floor,"I'm Blaine Anderson, and you?"  
"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be mistaken with Britney Spears and sorry I'm gay, I actually like someone at the moment."  
Blaine smiled,"Oh, no, I'm not coming onto you. I just grew up having manners, I'm gay too, don't worry. By the way-" he dug into one of his front pockets, grabbing his schedule, handing it to Brittany,"-can you show me where my classes are? I'm new here."  
She smiled brightly,"Does this make you my friend? I don't have a lot of those..."  
Blaine's heart broke by that little statement,"Of course, Brittany."  
She smiled sheepishly, grabbing his schedule in one hand, then grasping his hand in the other. As they walked down, hand-in-hand, she proceeded to show him everything he needed to know about WMHS.  
"So, this is your first period, Spanish. Your teacher is Mr. Martinez." Blaine nodded,"Is he nice?" She giggled,"Yes, he is. By the way, when it's lunchtime, go to the cafeteria ok? Since we're both alone all the time."  
"Both?"  
She smiled,"Sam & I. You'll meet him at lunch, okay?"  
He nodded. Brittany continued to show him his classes, right on time too. The bell rang as the last words fell out of Brittany's mouth,"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch." she let go of Blaine's hand, giving his schedule back,"Bye Brittany." "Bye Blaine, by the way? Call me Britt."  
He watched Brittany leave around the corner to her class, he then turned around to his first period, sighing, he thought to himself, alright...let's see how nice Mr. Martinez really is.

* * *

As he walked into his Spanish class, he stood next to the teacher's desk,"I'm sorry to bother, but I'm a new student to this school."  
The teacher smiled & extended his hand,"I'm Mr. Martinez, you must be Blaine Anderson."  
Blaine nodded, taking the extended hand, shaking it, then dropping his hand to his side. The fairly attractive teacher looked around to the vacant seats,"You can sit over there, the last row, closest to the window." He looked, found his seat & nodded,"Thank you, sir." He walked to his seat & sat happily. From the looks of it, you have to sit next to somebody. Luckily, he didn't have to. He smiled to himself, looking up hear that Mr. Martinez was starting the lesson.  
10 minutes after class had started, somebody walks in late.  
"How nice of you to join us, Miss. Lopez."  
Blaine looks up to see the 'Miss. Lopez' that just walked in.  
She's a short tanned girl, dark brown hair & eyes, puffy lips, with her hair descending slightly past her shoulders.  
To what she was wearing just screamed trouble, she's wearing a leather jacket that reaches to her slim waist, leather pants which shows her impeccable legs shape, a red shirt of Bon Jovi, with black combat boots. She looked at the teacher, scoffs & replies while walking to the back of the classroom,"I only came here because this the only class where these little fuckers don't bother me." Mr. Martinez rolls his eyes, continuing the lesson.  
'Miss. Lopez' stops walking & stares down at Blaine,"You're sitting in my seat, new kid."  
"W-What? I'm sorry, it's just- told me to sit here &-" She scoffs as he's trying to gather his belongings,"Calm down kid, just sit there. I'll just take the seat next to you." He looks at her, nods slowly, putting his belongings back in place.  
She walks around him to her new seat & plops down then turns her body, facing towards Blaine.  
By the time she was in her seat, Blaine already looked back at Mr. Martinez but felt uncomfortable at Miss. Lopez was staring at him, he then turns to her slightly,"Yes?"

"Name?"

He blinked, confused,"Excuse me?"  
The Latina rolled her eyes,"What's your name, dumbass."  
Blaine winced,"Blaine, Blaine Anderson."  
She stared at him for a couple of moments then spoke up again,"Blaine Blaine Anderson? That's fucking weird. Santana."  
He looked at her confused causing her to roll her eyes,"That's my name. Guess you're not the smartest guy in the bunch."  
Blaine offered a half-smile, turning back to Mr. Martinez's lesson.  
A couple of minutes passed of silence between the two, the teacher then, announcing the assignment for the day,"Alright clase, tell the person next to you what you did on the weekend, en español."  
Santana turned to Blaine, "What'd you do, Anderson?"  
He let out a sigh,"I just- wait, shouldn't we be saying this in Spanish?"  
"No need to waste my time on a guy that's a complete lost white boy who can't understand half the shit the teach is saying."  
Blaine's eyes widened a bit,"Wow, quite a mouthful you have there."  
"I'm keepin' it real." she smirked a bit,"Since you aren't gonna say anything, I'll tell you what I did."  
He nodded, she then continued telling him how she went to a club called Scandals,"I thought there weren't clubs in Lima?"  
She smirked,"_Whaaat? _Mr. Bow-ties wants to go to a club? How _shocking_!" she joked.  
Blaine couldn't find her sense of humor,"I don't, I just didn't think you were gay."  
The smirk fell from Santana's face, she then grasped his shirt, rage obviously showing in her expression,"How the _fuck_ do you know that?"

Blaine winced but stayed calm,"Nobody had to tell me, Lopez. I have a gaydar y'know."  
She let him go,"So wait, nobody told you?" Blaine sighed, mumbling,"and you said _I'm _not the smartest."  
She stayed quiet for a moment, connecting the dots,"Shit, you're gay aren't you?"  
Blaine nodded,"100% gold star gay."  
Santana smirked,"I like you, Anderson. What you doing for lunch?"  
He looked surprised,"Oh um, I'm gonna be with my friend, Brittany."  
She froze at the mention at the name, then her face hardened,"Fine, tomorrow. You're hangin' out with me & the Skanks alright?"  
"Skanks?"  
"That's what we call ourselves, I skip most classes but hey, since I like you, I'll stop skipping this one."  
"Dunno if I should be flattered or?"  
"You're welcome."  
"Thank you?"

Mr. Martinez called everyone's attention to talk about an upcoming project,"Better start it now, than never. Mr. Anderson! You're paired up with Miss. Lopez, alright?"  
They both nodded, the latina then turns to Blaine smiling,"Our lucky day."  
He smiled & nodded, turning back to the teacher to hear the rest of the project's instructions.  
They had around less than two months to complete an essay & board about a famous Spanish person in history.  
"So, you gonna come to my house or am I gonna go to yours for the project?"  
"Mine first then yours, um, my mom will probably be happy that I made a couple friends, you being the evidence."  
"Aw, you a momma's boy?" she chuckled to herself.  
"Best friend's with my mom, actually."  
The bell rang, everyone scattering around to leave the classroom,"See 'ya later Anderson."  
Blaine acknowledged the comment while gathering his belongings, then leaving to his next class, Economics.

* * *

The short hazel-eyed boy had just left his Physical Education class, mumbling Katy Perry songs. He then realized as he looked around, it was lunchtime.  
Where did Brittany say the cafeteria was at? Shit, where did Brittany say it was? Oh right, she didn't. He really didn't wanna ask someone, who isn't Brittany, for help but he had no choice. He poked the first person he saw,"Excuse me!" the person in question turned only to gape slightly. Blaine was shocked at how gorgeous this boy looked. He had blue/green eyes, coiffed chestnut-brown hair, porcelain-like skin, a navy blue blazer, white V-neck, skin-tight gray pants with black dress shoes. Blaine's eyes widened, flabbergasted at his beauty. Realizing he was staring, Blaine regained his focus,"Hi, um sorry for bothering you, I'm new here."  
The gorgeous boy looked at Blaine with a soft look in his eyes, a smile creeping on his lips,"Kurt." he extended his hand towards the shorter, blushing male.  
The boy, Kurt, giggled slightly at his confused look,"That's my name, silly. What's yours?"  
He regained composure once again & smiled his million-watt smile at the boy,"I'm Blaine."

"Well, _Blaine_, however may I assist you?"

Blaine chuckled slightly,"Like I said, I'm new here so, I need help finding the cafeteria and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course! I was heading there either way so, the more company the better."

Blaine smiled brightly at the taller male, nodding and following Kurt as he lead the way. He couldn't help but stare at his eyes, what color were they? It was on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't quite catch it...yet.

"Glasz."

Surprised by the breaking of the silence, Kurt looked at Blaine, cocking his head to the side a bit,"Um, what?"  
Realizing his sudden outburst, the brunette flushed,"Your eyes...I-uh was looking at them, trying to figure out what color they were. They-um they're glasz."

Kurt smiled softly,"Why yes, yes they are."

During their walk, Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt before the taller male spoke up again,"You're pretty interesting, Blaine."  
He shook his head,"Just an average teenage boy trying to survive high school is all I am."  
"Really? I think you're much more than that, y'know from the 3 minutes I've known you."  
Blaine laughed loudly,"You're not so bad yourself, Kurt."  
Kurt smiled brightly before stopping and heading into, what Blaine could obviously tell was, the cafeteria.  
"Well, here we are."  
Blaine nodded,"Thank you, I guess this is where we part ways?"  
Kurt chuckled, nodding,"See you around."  
He smiled, content with himself as he looked at Kurt leaving, before he hears his name being called.  
The hazel-eyed boy turns around to see his friend, Brittany waving vigorously at him. He walks over and sits down at the table with her,"Hey Blainey! I got you lunch because I thought you wouldn't make it in time to get it and I was right." He smiled at her,"Thanks Britt."  
She smiled, then next thing he knows, Brittany is being hugged from behind by some guy,"Brittany! Mr. Schue said we need to- huh? Who's this?"  
Brittany looked at Blaine, then to the boy,"Sam, this is Blaine. He's a new kid here, be nice."  
Sam smiled broadly before plopping right next to Brittany,"Sup, I'm Sam Evans. I'm a nerd and dyslexic, which makes no sense but perfect sense. This girl here is my best friend, so no we're not related and no, we're not dating. It'd be pretty creepy if we were dating."  
Brittany and Sam smiled at Blaine expectantly,"Um, I'm Blaine and I don't know anything special about me just that I'm fluent in Italian."  
Sam laughed,"Great start, Blaine!"  
The blonde gasped, speaking up,"Oh! Before I forget, were you walking here with _Kurt Hummel_?"  
"Huh? You know Kurt?"  
Sam lowered his voice,"Know him? Who doesn't? He's close friends with _all _the jocks, even some of the skanks!"  
"Yeah, I don't think you should be involved with him Blaine, he's bad news."  
"Bad news? That's crazy! He's sweet! He's the one that walked me here because I was lost. Trust me, I've met bad news in 1st period today."  
Sam and Brittany looked behind Blaine, their faces getting pale.  
Confused, he turned around to see the "bad news" herself standing behind him.  
"Sup bow-ties, didn't know you were friends with trouty."  
"What're you doing here, Lopez?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Blaine,"I couldn't help but overhear that you were walking with Kurt? The cheerio."

"The cheerio..? How does everyone know Kurt?"  
Santana smirked,"Well well well, you can sure make friends easily, Anderson. Little do you know, these two brainiacs are the biggest nerds in the school. I am the head honcho of the Skanks, a bad group as some jackasses would say. Then Kurt, the most popular kid in the school."

"Wait, what?"

**Pretty short chapter, I know...but hey! if this story goes well, I'll make it a pretty long angsty story. This chapter was eh in my opinion but I wanna see how you guys feel about this! So review if you want, and I'm definitely going to continue this story, sooner than later. Excuse me if there was any mistakes! I apologize! I'll also update this maybe every Thursday or Wednesday. Depends on my school schedule. Thanks for reading!  
****Keep Calm and Klaine On!  
****~ Criss.**


End file.
